UNA NOCHE INOLVIDABLE
by Anjiluz
Summary: Un One Show de un producto de una noche de pasion... espero que les guste


**Hola lectores, este es un one show, espero que les guste**

**Los derechos no me pertenecen**

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Lemon**

* * *

UNA NOCHE INOLVIDABLE

Una mujer de cabellera rubia y traje rojo con una cola de caballo como peinado, se encontraba escribiendo en su computadora con gran agilidad hasta que su acto fue interrumpido por un toquido en la puerta de la habitación

-¿Mama puedo pasar?- pregunto una adolecente de más o menos 11 años abriendo levemente la puerta

-Claro hija pasa- contesto dándose vuelta en su silla giratoria-¿que necesitas?

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto sentándose sobre la cama con un pequeño cofre de madera en las manos

-¿Dónde encontraste esto?- pregunto sentándose junto a ella

-En una caja en el ático que decía recuerdos venerables

-Bueno porque no lo abrimos y lo averiguamos- contesto con una sonrisa agradaba la curiosidad de su hija pues no era excesiva, saco de uno de los cajones una llave color plata y abrió el candado, adentro se encontraban pétalos de rosa que cubrían la gran mayoría de la caja y sobre ellos una nota muy bien cuidada sin arrugas ni descolorida, entonces un recuerdo se le vino a la mente

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o Flashback :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

-¡Arnold ya llegue!- grito una elegante rubia con un vestido gris estilo presidencial, desbaratándose el chongo que traía puesto y aventando su bolsa sobre el sillón- ¿Arnold?- se le hacía muy extraño el hecho de que no la estuviera esperando como todas las noches cuando ella se quedaba asta tarde en el trabajo por las distintas editoriales que querían publicar su libro, y aunque tenía la ayuda de su amiga del alma Phobie para entrevistarlos y escoger a la mejor aún así era muy tardado, y Arnold él llegaba del hospital a medio día solía esperarla y preparar la cena, a menos que tuvieran un evento extracurricular, él le hubiera avisado, pero su extrañeza creció cuando encontró una nota sobre la mesa que decía _sique el aroma de tus cabellos y encontraras el camino hasta mí_ lo cual no entendía al principio hasta ver un camino de rosas en dirección a la habitación que compartían, pero decidió dejarse llevar, siguió el camino hasta llegar a la habitación, pero a simple vista adentro no se encontraba nadie

-¿Arnold?- pregunto desconcertada buscándolo con la mirada hasta que sintió unos brazos que la abrazaban por detrás

-Hola Geraldine- susurro en su oído con una profunda y seductora vos lo que causo un rubor en las mejillas de Helga, dicho esto comenzó a llegan su cuello de dulces pero atrevidos besos

-Arnold- susurro la aludida en un suspiro, ese sencillo pero significativo suspiro causo que Arnold dejara lo dulce y se fuera a lo carnal, la tomo de la cintura para que quedara frente a él y le dio un apasionado beso aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la pared, mientras la rubias solo se dejaba llevar con esos besos con los que soñó hasta despierta, le deslizo con delicadeza el vestido dejándola solo en paños menores, mientras ella desbotonaba la comisa del rubio, los besos eran cada bes mas apasionados, el bajo por su cuello hasta sus hombros llenándolos de dulces besos, luego bajo uno de los tirantes con delicadeza acariciando su hombro

-Arnold- dijo en un suspiro profundo y gustoso lo cual excitaba aún más, y sin más rodeos desabotono el brasier de la chica y lo quito con agilidad, lleno su pecho de besos hasta llegar a sus senos, primero rosándolo con los labios y luego utilizando su lengua, mientras con la otra mano le daba un suave y gustoso masaje, a lo que Helga soltaba profundos suspiros sintiendo ese placer que recorría todo su cuerpo, bajo sus manos hasta el pantalón del chico desabotonando el botón juguetona, Arnold por su parte aún seguía acariciando su senos, pero esta vez utilizando su lengua, Helga sentía que se unida en placer, y con un fugas movimiento bajo el pantalón del chico el cual ya abajo loquito con ayuda de sus pies, quito con agilidad su pataleta, regreso a besar la boca de la chica dirigiéndola con firmeza a la cama adornada para dicha ocasión, al igual que toda la habitación, la recostó aun besando sus labios bajo por su cuello y lleno todo su cuerpo de dulces besos, regreso de nuevo a su boca mientras que con una mano disfrutaba uno de sus senos y con la otra rosaba su vagina, aumentando la intensidad de las carisias con cada suspiro que oía provenir de ella, se quitó el bóxer y se colocó con cuidado sobre ella

-Si me lo permites- pregunto seductoramente en su oído

-Y todavía lo preguntas cabeza de balón- contesto juguetona con ese apodo que había pasado de ser un apodo a un seudónimo cariñoso desde que se convirtieron en novios, aunque ya no lo usaba mucho después de casarse

El chico tomo con firmeza su parte y causo la primera penetración a lo que Helga sintió un poco de dolor por los nervios que aun tenia, pero se relajó y se dejó llevar causando así que de dolor pasara a ser placer envolvió las caderas del chico con sus piernas causando así que el placer fuera mas

-Te amo Helga- dijo Arnold con jadeos gustosos y apasionados

-Y yo a ti Arnold- contesto de igual forma

Y así con sus cuerpos estremecidos en placer y suspiros por parte de ambos, llegaron al orgasmo, Arnold dejo de penetrarla, mientras que ella bajaba sus piernas con suavidad

-Te amo Helga gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida

-Yo también te amo Arnold y yo agradezco a Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino

Y así ambos abrazados después de una placentera, pero desgastante noche de pasión quedaron profundamente dormidos

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:Fin de Flasback:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

-¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ!- grito la chica agitando una mano frente a su rostro

-Perdón Stela estaba recordando

-¿Y qué recordabas?

TOC TOC

-Pase- contesto Stela presintiendo quien era

-¡Hola bellas damas!- saludo Arnold bromista

-jajaja hay papá- se burló Stela mientras lo iba a abrazar

-¿Y qué hacen?- pregunto sentándose en la cama luego de saludar a su esposa

-Es que encontré esto en el ático- comento la chica mostrándole el paquete a su padre

-¿Estuvo ahí todo este tiempo?- menciono impresionado

-Así parece- contesto Helga con una sonrisa inocultable

-¿Y… alguno de los dos puede explicarme que es?- pregunto al notar que sus padres intercambiaban miradas olvidándose de ella

-Algún día lo sabrás hija- comento Helga poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Pero, pero

-Nada de pero mejor ve a arreglarte recuerda que tu amigo Toni hoy te invito a ir a Dinolandia

-¡Oh cierto!- contesto cambiando su humos decepcionado por uno mucho más feliz, lo que causo impresión en sus padres

-Bien, corre ve a arreglarte- menciono Helga entendiendo lo que pasaba

-Solo espero que no se entere muy pronto- susurro Arnold en el oído de la rubia dándose cuenta también del cambio repentino en el carácter de su hija al estar con ese chico

-jajaja concuerdo contigo amor- contesto Helga dándole un tierno beso en los labios

-Tu aun recuerdas esa noche- pregunto cuando se separaron

-Una noche inolvidable- dijo bromeando pero con vos seductora, iban a besarse hasta que el timbre sonó

-Debe ser Toni- dijo Helga separándose del abrazo para bajar a abrir la puerta

-Ellos están destinados- comento Helga al ver por la ventana que el chico pelinegro que esperaba afuera venia mas emperifollado que nada

-jajaja concuerdo contigo- menciono dándole un dulce beso antes de que abriera la puerta

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y no haber sido muy lanzada, espero merecer reviews **

**Que tengan un muy lindo día Atte. Anjiluz**


End file.
